This disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless transmission and reception of power and data, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for system integration supporting completely wireless peripheral applications.
Some conventional devices can consume content from a host system wirelessly using a wireless enabled display. Some other conventional devices can consume power wirelessly from a source (e.g., for charging). However, devices that can consume content using a wireless peripheral device and also power wirelessly do not exist. Integration of a wireless power subsystem and a wireless data subsystem on the same hardware compute platform for transmission and reception also does not exist in conventional devices. As a result, conventional devices depend upon wires for power while receiving content from a source, wirelessly or otherwise. For example, a conventional system using a projector to project a slideshow presentation received from a laptop or a desktop computer, on a screen or a display requires wired power delivery for the projector to carry out the projection of the slideshow presentation.